Who Cares About Harold!
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: Harold U. Rowen was just a normal guy, but he went too far with the wrong person. Now he is forced into the life of a fictional character in the Pokemon world. Will he be able to break his latest curse or be trapped as a Meowth forever? Randomly Updates.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. This is my second official story. I had to reedit it, because I had accidentally broken some rules last time I posted this story. However now there should be no problems.

Warning: This story might not make any since to anybody who has not read my other story thoroughly. Even if you don't know who Harold is, that's okay too. I wrote this story for fun.

I do not own anything associated with Pokemon.

However.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One... Prelude...

After Harold broke my computer....I had to get him reassigned. He was already ticked at me for cursing him three times over, but he had to pay for the damages that he had done. You all know, as well as I do, just how expensive computers are. I wont let him off easy.

Of course, I was going easy on him before. I was even nice enough to remove one of the curses and he tried to curse me out. Well, not anymore! I have had it with Harold U. Rowen! His butt now belongs to me! This is the final curse that I sentence upon him: Now Harold, be forever trapped in my fanfic! You can only move forward when I, the writer, says you can. Muahahahahaha!

I shall enjoy this Harold.

.

(Harold's POV)

....._.............................What?.....................where am I?.............Nanashi!.....where are you!.......Dag-it! ..... Hey, what the ale...... Crimoney!...... Snap!....... Stinky head!.... What the Heck is going on!..... I can't cuss!......well at least I can say heck..... Ugh! It's not the same..... Eye je voltra!..... 'Eye je voltra'?..... What does that even mean!..... Nanashi, what have you done to me now?..... When I find you I'm going to rip that tail of yours right off and hang you by your wings over my fireplace!_....

"Be careful what you say Harold."

..._....Nanashi!..... where are you!.._...

"Always the one to ask stupid questions, huh Harold?"

......._.........what?......_....

"Dag-it, do I have to explain everything for you again Harold!"

....._..It would be nice of you if you did..._.....

"Ahhh!.......Ok look, here..." Nanashi said before a screen appeared in front of my face. (Start from the beginning of this page to see what the screen says.)

..._.Gah.... You cursed me again!..... Why?..._..

"I'm not explaining it yet again, Harold," Nanashi said before the screen disappeared.

...._.But where are you.... why I can't see you..._...

"That's because this is a dream, Harold. If you didn't know before, I own you now. You're now my character to torture. I can do what ever I want to you."

...._ You can't own me.... I'm a real person.._...

"Not anymore you're not," Nanashi's voice snickered, "You sort of died."

..._..I'm....*gulp* dead._...

"Nah, you're not dead," Nanashi sort of laughed a bit before continuing, "You're just stuck in a coma. I couldn't kill off a character if I wanted to.... and believe me, **I want to so badly.**"

..._....What I did wasn't that bad was it._.....

"What? No, I wasn't talking about you! I was talking about my comic relief, but enough about him," Nanashi paused to clear his throat. I could feel that he was looking directly at me, but I still couldn't see him.

"I have something so much worse in store for you. While you are in your coma, I'm going to make you go on a Pokemon Journey."

...._..that doesn't sound too.._...

"With the fish and polka curses that I gave you in the real world," Nanashi interrupted my thoughts, "and no, I did not interrupt your thoughts. You interrupted my evil monologue with your petty thoughts."

...._.How did?._...

"You're trapped in my fanfic now, Harold," Nanashi almost bragged, "There is nothing that you can think or do that I wont know about. Your story is in my hands and you are at my _mercy_."

....._. Mercy?..... what mercy!..... You have done nothing but curse me since we met...._....

"Well, you infuriated me with those stupid questions of yours! You really need to learn to read things all the way through before you start asking questions."

........_ could you, please, uncurse me?.._...

"No, Harold, I can't uncurse you.... However, I'm feeling nice today so... I'll add a loophole."

.... _What is that supposed to mean?_.....

"It means that if you are able to get enough people to like you, I _just might_ let you go."

...._..well, that's good_.....

"That's what you think," Nanashi sighed, "I don't think that enough people will care what I do to you. You are in fact the least talked about character that I have ever made. plus I'm going on vacation soon. So when I do, you'll be trapped repeating the same story over and over again, until I am able or willing to update."

I tried slashing at Nanashi, but I missed him.._... It would be so much easier if I could see you.._..

Just then Nanashi appeared.... or at least his avatar did.

"That wouldn't help," Nanashi mocked me, "I know your actions before you ever do. Plus, I can make you do whatever I want thanks to the curse. Watch."

My body moved to life. I dance and swirled around. I felt so pretty in my new pink dress. It was all sparkly and lacy, just how I liked it. Oh, the love and joy that I had for my dress. I danced around singing 'London Bridges Falling Down'.

"Alright, this is getting creepy."

*click*

And then I woke up.

....._.Ah! What did you do to me!...I'm a guy for crying out loud!.... Get me out of this thing!._... I screamed as I threw off the dress.

"Yep, this footage is going on Youtube."

....._What?..._. I thought before Nanashi showed me the video of what I did.._.. Oh snap, Please no!... I know people!._...

"Hey, relax. It was just a joke."

...._..Well, I'm not laughing!._...

"No, but I'm sure somebody is out there. And it's all thanks to you,"

..._..I get it... you want to embarrass me is that it?._....

"Pretty much! Now let's get started!"

I could feel my body shrinking._... What the?.._...

"Hey do you think that I should make this painless or not?"

..._...make what painless..._.

"Wrong answer. Painful it is then."

Then the pain shot through my body. I couldn't scream, the pain was choking my throat. My entire body was compressing on itself. I wanted to roll up in a ball, but I was forced to keep my arms and legs spread out. My shirt was getting heavier, I could only tell because the pain on my shoulders had increased. I felt like I was carrying a load of bricks. My shoes were getting cramped. My nails were pressing against the toes of them. My waist constricted itself to become as thin as possible, I could feel as my shorts were slipping from my body. The only thing that I could move on my own was my head. I looked to the right as I watched my fingers merge with themselves. I looked away. I didn't want to watch this.

"I can't let you do that Harold."

....._.what? no....Ahhhh!.._.. My body moved on it's own. I heard a distinct crack as my back bent in a way that was not natural for humans. Nanashi had made me touch my toes. I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't. I watched as my nails grew longer. Three on each cream colored paw. I could feel my face stretch and be pulled at my cheeks and forehead. My ears were being pulled upwards as well.

The only part of my body that didn't hurt was where my teeth shifted in my mouth. My arms were both being pulled and pushed as they shortened in length. Then I felt a pain in my lower spine.

.....Crimoney .... please don't make me watch that!....

"I won't make you look, Harold. You're bending unnaturally enough as it is."

I could feel my new limb grow and press against my what was left of my clothing. I could feel it slither like a snake, until it decided to slip itself out next to one of my legs. I fell to the ground. The pain was gone. Breathing hard, I stayed on my hands and knees. I could feel my voice again, but I didn't have anything to say.

"Wow, you look almost perfect. Just one more thing." Nanashi took a golden coin from his art pouch. I looked up. He placed the coin smack dab in the middle of my forehead. It felt like a nail went through my brain. I felt my clothes rip off. My shoes nearly tore my new claws off. I laid where I fell.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it," Nanashi chuckled, "What's a matter cat got your tongue, no wait I do! Hehehehe!"

....You have got to be kidding me.....

"Just wait, I've got more in stored for you Harold," Nanashi waved his hand and a wall formed in between me and him. The wall inclosed me like a net and lifted me from the ground. I felt the walls press against my body. I was trapped and unable to get away.

"See you next time Harold." I looked up and saw Nanashi's face. He was smiling as he placed the lid on my cell like it was a cookie jar.

Then there was darkness.

"Smile Harold.... your Pokemon Journey is about to begin...," Nanashi laughed again.

"Nya!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was saying earlier...

I am don't own Pokemon in any way, But Howard is mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'Scuse me.... Went a little crazy there. (^o^) But I'm fine now..... maybe. ('o')"......I hope.


	2. Crash Course to Pokemon

I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smile.... your Pokemon Journey is about to begin...," Nanashi laughed again.

"Nya!"

Chapter Two.... First Day in Pokemon

11-25-08

..._...well, this just stinks.....I didn't even do anything to the guy and he cursed me..... Again!..... OKay I may have over reacted a bit when he gave me that stupid fish curse....But I need my smokes..... He has no right to do this to me......Stupid wall..._.I kick the wall that held me inside.._... I wonder what he meant by a Pokemon Journey.... What Am I Saying.... He turned me into a Meowthe for crying out loud!..... what else could he have meant..... Now I'm inside of a stupid egg....... Nanashi, couldn't you have done something more original!........._....

"......."

.._.......Oh, what! You're not going to talk to me anymore!.....Is it not bad enough that you cursed me?...... now you're going to shun me?.......Is that it?.....fine then!..... Who needs you!..... You're nothing but a piece of...._Suddenly my container jerk up and down like it was a can of paint. I was unable to finish my thoughts even when it stopped..._....What the ale?.....Nanashi.... you sick twisted Bass.._.The shaking started again, but stopped as quickly as before .._...Oh, my head...... It hurts like heck. Oh shoot!.._..I brassed myself for more shaking. I waited but the shaking didn't happen this time.._..... Oh, I get it now..... I'm not allowed to cuss like a full grown adult am I?...... You jerk..._...

"......."

...._.......So....... is something going to happen or is this it?........Trapped in an egg..... as a Mutant cat......with no responsibilities, no stress, no stupid people that I have to listen to rant on and on about...... and no... smokes..............................GAHHH!!!!!.......Get me out of here! This is torture!.... I can't do anything until you let me hatch!........ you know they can put you in jail for holding me against my will like this...... I am an American! It is my GOD Da.... er It is my right to be free!._... Suddenly, the memory of the 'Bill of Non-rights' entered my head. I had read it earlier, but just thought it was a joke. Apparently, Nanashi doesn't feel the same way.._... You have got to be kidding me..... you can't use that against me!.... besides..... what crime did I ever commit?.._..

"You broke into my home and broke my computer! If I lived in Texas, that would be grounds to shoot you on the spot! Legally too!"

....._.but you don't own a gun or live in Texas! You live in...._My container shook violently again_..... Sorry.... Well, at least you're talking to me again._...

"You're still not forgiven Harold. You're luck that I give you this much attention."

.._..Well are you going to make me hatch soon?._....

"Hatch? Who said anything about you hatching?"

...._..well, you did put me in an egg.... and I can't move just like in your.._..

"I never said that I put you in an egg."

.._....So, I'm not in an egg?...._..

"Nope," Nanashi chuckled to himself, "you are not in an egg."

....._.then what the heck am I in, huh?......If you're so smart..._...

"You're inside of a meteorite headed straight for the Pokemon world's planet earth."

...._....I'm What!.....I'm going to get killed!.._...

"Didn't I say that I don't kill my characters," Nanashi sighed, "You'll survive the crash and land almost unharmed."

..._..Almost?.._..

"Well....," the voice thought for a moment, "there maybe some brain damage..."

..._...Brain damage!.... You're going to turn me in to a Vegetable!_.....

"but you can't damage what you never had."

..._........Oh, you are so dead when I catch you...._..

"Whoops! Gotta run," Nanashi said as I heard a car start, "Impact is in like thirty seconds and I can't exist on my fanfics. Good luck!"

......_..wait you can't just leave me in here to die!...... Get back here..._. The car speeds away. ......_.Wait, how can he speed away in a car in space....that makes no.... woo! Is it getting warm in here or is that just...._..Darkness again.

(General POV)

Two teens where sitting at a bench eating some Hamburgers that they had packed for the picnic. The bench was located at the 'Make-out Point' in Kanto's very own Pewter City. The boy had been starring at the girl for the longest time.

She was just finishing what was left of her hamburger, when he decided to make his move. He slowly yawned and stretch his arms into the air and placed his arm, well, you know. He stared up at the stars. They had been shining unusually bright tonight. Might be because of the lack of moonlight tonight.

"Kimberly, I...."

"Yes, Tommy," she starred at him with her brilliant blue eyes. Almost instinctively Tommy removed his arm from behind Kimberly and started pressing his fingers together.

"You see I know that we have been going out for a while now and I was just wondering... if that maybe....you know.... you and I could...."

"Oh, look, Tommy a shooting star," the girl exclaimed. Which made the boy forget what he was trying to say.

"Wow! Hurry, make a wish," Tommy said. Both of them clapped their hands together and made their wishes on the shooting star. You just know what the boy was wishing for that night.

....._.I wish for Kimberly to live a long and happy life even if it's not with me, though I wish that It was with me, but it doesn't have to be, if its not meant to be then I, uh, still wish for her happiness.._....

Seriously, what else did you think that the kid was wishing for? The girl, however....

...._..Oh I don't know what to wish for.... I should wish for something like world peace but the world is always so peaceful.... especially with Tommy around.... Maybe I should wish something for him.... I know! I wish for Tommy to not be so nervous around me anymore..... I wish that Tommy was braver.._...

"Well, I'm done. How about you," Tommy asked. Kimberly just nodded and looked back at the sky.

"Hey, look it's still there."

"Hm?" Tommy blinked. He looked up at the sky and the star was still falling. Its tail was shorting in length, but the main part of the star appeared to be getting bigger.

"Oh my, Tommy we have to run!"

"What," he asked as Kimberly took his hand an started running away from the falling star.

The star had changed course and was headed straight for Viridian Forest located conveniently behind 'Make-out Point' Where they were sitting.

"We're not going to out run it," Tommy screamed as the rock approached them, "Duck!"

Tommy leaped into the air and forced Kim to the ground. He then quickly covered Kim's body as the star zoomed only a few feet over them. The fallen star finally crashed maybe fifty yards of where the couple were currently laying.

The boy himself was unharmed but his clothes were slightly burned by the heat of the meteor. He had passed out from the shock of what just happened.

The girl has sustained an injury to the head and was knocked out before Tommy had jumped to protect her body.

The rock itself shattered on the impact and the figure trapped inside was released. The figure slid a few yards up and out of the crater, but fell back down. The being landed on its feet before it passed out as well.

None of the sleeping residents of Pewter City saw the meteor fall that night. Only two humans were even aware of it's existence that night. The remaining fragments of the stone slowly dissolved away to golden dust. Which spread through out the area healing all of the injuries brought upon any living being or trees that were within a single mile radius of the crater.

Even a few Pokemon who were sick or injured in the forest were healed as they slept. This included a family of Chus who's only hatchling had come down with a deadly virus. She wasn't expected to live the night. But thanks to the mysterious dust she would live and see another day.

Back in the crater slept a small Meowth, who dreamed of the events that had just past.

"Nya," it snored.


	3. Sleeping Late

_Sorry people I accidently deleted this chapter and replaced it with the wrong file. Chapter three of Harold had to be rewritten entirely. Lucky me that I saved my backup file._

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine to torture._

_Kimberly and Tommy also belong to me._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine._

_p.s. Sorry about the sudden Title change._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3 Sleeping Late

11-26-08

(Autumn's POV)

._.... so tired..... must sleep....Gah light!.... Is it morning already?.....but mommy and poppy never let me sleep in..... I_ sat up and looked around the burrow_....Mommy?..... Poppy?.....they're not here....Hm?.... _I sniffed the air for a second. There was a strange scent in the air_...... Somebody else was here.....*sniff*......Make that two somebodys, including Snippy from next door.....what was he doing here?.... and who was that other person.... He smells bad.... a fire pokemon maybe..._..

My ears perked up, when I heard voices outside.

"(I'm telling you somebody was in our burrow last night!)"

"(Don't be silly Lil.)," another voice said as I made my way to the hole

"(Oh, you're just a Caterpie, what do you know! You don't even have a nose.)," Mommy said bluntly.

"(No, but I was up all last night, just like our deal.)," the voice said, "(no one came even close to our home last night.)"

"(I'm telling you there was somebo...)," mommy stopped to look at me, "(Autumn?)"

"(Mommy, why are you yelling at the nice Caterpie?"

"(Autumn?)," Mommy ran up to me and held me in her arms, "(Oh Autumn, you're awake! My precious Autumn's awake!)"

"(Mommy?)"

"(Oh thank Mew, you're awake!)" she released me from her death grip.

"(Mommy, why are you crying?)"

She put her paw to my forehead, "(and Girantina! Your fever is gone!)"

"(It's a flipping miracle!)" Caterpie was stunned.

.

(Kim's POV)

..._..Oh, my head.._.. I when I moved something heavy fell off of me. I turned to see that it was Tommy.

"Tommy," I yelled seeing that his backside was burnt, "Tommy, are you alright! Tommy answer me."

"Oh, not now Rachel," he grumbled, "I'll feed you later."

I frowned, despite that I was overjoyed that he was alright. Rachel was his old pet Persian. They had her since he was a baby, but she had died of old age three years ago. A whole two years after we started dating.

..._..I can't believe that he still dreams about that old cat..... well, at least he's safe..... but couldn't he dream about me for once..... Oh snap, I'm jealous of his dead cat.._..

"Hm? Kimberly, why am I in your arms?"

"Tommy! You saved my life! Oh, you were so brave!" I just hugged him again. I did not want to let him go. After a few minutes we got up and headed back to town.

.

(Harold's POV)

"Nyah," I stretched and yawned, "(what a terrible dream... hm?)"

.._...Something doesn't sound right.._.

"(Testing, testing, one, two, three.)," I said. It sounded like english to me, but something was off.

"Nya," I sighed.

Then my eyes grew three times their normal size.

"(Why did I say 'Ne ya'?)," I said before I whacked myself on the head, "(Oh, that's right the curse. Now what was it again?)" I noticed that I was no longer standing up one two legs, but could walk around on all fours naturally. I looked at my now three fingered paws.

"(Now I remember! That good for nothing Nanashi. When I find you I'm going to mangle you so badly that even you own God...)"

*bonk*

Something hit me on my head. I looked down and saw that it just a crumbled up piece of paper, but when it hit me, had felt like it was a small Anvil. I picked up the piece of paper and threw it away.

*bonk*

It hit me on the head again.

"Nya! (Who threw that!)," I yelled before throwing the paper again.

*bonk*

"(This is getting annoying!)," I screamed ripping up the paper with my new claws. I was breathing hard by the time that I was done. I had calmed down again, when the paper fell from above again.

*Bonk*

*_Bonk_*

*_**Bam!**_*

The third time had struck my head into the ground.

"Nyahhh! (What do you want from me!)," I exclaimed. Suddenly, a sign fell from the sky and drove itself into the ground right in front of where I was laying, causing me to back up, worrying about what else was going to fall from the sky. After a few moments, I looked up at the wooden sign.

It read: _Read the piece of paper you, _**_Baka_**_!  
__________________,with love Nanashi Chimera._

"(Man, you could have been a little more inconspicuous ya know.)," I said glaring at the sign.

The sign suddenly spun around to its back side, which read:_ p.s. The piece of paper __was__ my way of being inconspicuous, Harold. If you'd just read it already, then I would not have had to give you this wooden sign, but no... so 'here's ya sign.'_

"(Alright! Alright! I'll read the stupid piece of paper!)," I grumbled as I unwrapped the paper ball and saw what it said.

_Greetings Harold,_

_If you are reading this then... oh, who am I kidding!_

_You are such a nincompoop, Harold! You had me trying so hard to get you to read this note, that I had forgotten what I was going to tell you in the note. So I'm going to go back and start the past five minutes of reading __all over again__._

"(Wait, please, not again!)," I screamed after the past few minutes had repeated for me several times over. When the loop had stopped repeating itself, I continued reading the piece of paper.

_Oh, now I remember what I was going to tell you. Don't try to cuss in my fanfic. Attempting to do so will result in nothing, but pain for you._

"(Yeah, I kind of figured as much.)," I said before continuing reading.

_And stop interrupting my letter! People are having enough trouble reading it as it is already._

"(Well. Sor-Ry!)," I complained as the letter continued.

_Thank you. Now as you also know, I have curse you to live the life of a Meowth. I had also left the polka curse and the fish curse. And I am telling you this, so that the readers will know what they are.... if you think about throwing away this paper again, I __will__ drop another sign._

_Now as you know, the fish curse is triggered by you smoking, while the polka curse is triggered when a certain word is said by someone else or read by you. The fish curse may be more useful to you than you think, where as the Polka curse would have posed a problem. So, I removed the polka curse for the story to move more smoothly._

_Now for the curse that you just recently received. I will not ever remove this curse. You will be trapped in that new body of yours forever._

"(Hey, what about the loophole! You said that there was going to be a loophole!)," I exclaimed before I continued reading again.

_I was getting to that... Even if I wanted to remove the curse, I can't. Your curse is sealed, thanks to that charm on your forehead. Only when the charm is removed will you be free from this curse... And stop scratching at it! You can't take it off yourself. If you try, then all that you will do is use an attack known as 'Pay Day'. Take a moment now to look at the ground._

I did and I saw copies of the charm that fell to the ground. I tried scratching the charm off a few more times, but every time I did another charm took its place. After about two minutes, I got back to reading Nanashi's note.

_I thought I told you to look for only a moment. Baka! Well, at least you understand now that the charm can not be removed by you. The charm can only be removed by somebody who cares about you for who you are._

_signed with love,_

_Nanashi Chimera_

.._....someone who cares about me?..... who could that be?..... I mean I'm in the pokemon world now....nobody even knows who I am.._...I thought before reading the p.s. that Nanashi had left.

_p.s. This note will self-destruct as soon as you say the word 'What'._

"(What!)," I exclaimed without thinking and the note exploded. Hitting everything within the crater, obliterating anything that was made of paper or wood.

.

(Autumn's POV)

"(I was sick, mommy?)"

"(Sick? Ha!)," the caterpie stated, "(Sick nothing! You had the mark of Girantina written all over you.)"

"(What's a Ger-gran tina?)," I asked nice looking Caterpie.

"(Figs, Autumn is just too young to know about such things!)," Mommy yelled at the Caterpie.

"(Sorry, I tend to forget how quickly us Bug Pokemon mature, when compared to others. I meant no harm in it, Lil.)"

"(Mommy, what's a ger-an-tina?)"

"(Nothing that you will need to know about yet, my little Oran Berry.)," Mommy said as she started grooming me.

I never really liked it when she groomed me, not when we were alone, and certainly not in front of others. It was sort of embarrassing to me. I never understood why. It's been like that since I was born. It alway was and that was that. I never complained in front of others, because I wanted to be respectful to Mommy and Poppy. Which might be why she doesn't groom me in private and waits until I am out in the open like this.

"(Mommy! I'm clean! I'm clean!)," I lied as I tried to escaped her grasp, but she wouldn't let me go, "(Come on, Mommy! I want to go play!)"

I giggled as she started grooming my more sensitive areas, like behind my left ear and on my belly.

"(There now, all clean.)," Mommy finally said,"(Now you can go and...)"

Then a big booming noise interrupted Mommy. I could see a big brown cloud rise from the behind the trees in the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_oh. dear..... what. could. that. explosion. have. been..... and. in. case. you. didn't. know. already..... this. is. sarcasm._

_R&R I already know that this story may be hard to follow, but this is the first time that I have tried the 'write and then post the same day system.'_

_And don't worry I do have a plan on what will happen next to Harold._

_Nanashi Chimera_

_p.s. thank you for believing in the light Siran 774. You're enthusiasm appalls me. :D_

_p.p.s. And no, I don't know what the word appalls means.... but I think it works because I already want to write the next chapter. ('_')_


	4. The Dust Settles

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine._

_I have also decided to keep Tommy and Kimberly._

_Plus the Pichu 'Autumn' and her Mother 'Lil'._

_p.s. Today's chapter shall be served medium rare for... obvious reasons._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 The Dust Settles

11-27-08

(Harold's POV)

The explosion had obliterated everything in the crater. I could feel the dust lift into the air. i was somehow was still standing after all that.

..._.I'm standing on two legs.....this is good.....no, this is great....This is Ack!..... why am I in pain?..... wait a minute.... I'm not standing up.... I'm falling backwards...... in slow motion...... well, this is just great._.... I thought as I fell on my back. It took me another ten minutes or so before I finally hit on the ground and the slow motion was over.

"(Nanashi... You jerk)," I couldn't move, not even as the dust settled and then I passed out.

.

(Lilly's POV)

....That explosion....there's Danger......but why here?.....

"(Mommy look! It's going to rain!)," Autumn cheered as she ran for towards the explosion, "(Rain, rain, I love Rain.)"

I cut her off, "(Autumn, get in the burrow! Now!)"

"(But mommy, it's going to rain!)," she complained, "(I could hear the thunder and everything!)"

"(It's not safe.)," I yelled at her, "(Now get back in the burrow, now!)"

My child looked disappointed for a moment, but obediently returned to the burrow.

"(Figs, I trust that you'll keep an eye on her, wont you?)"

"(Of course I will, Lil)," the Caterpie said, "(I wont let her out of my sight.)"

"(Keeping her in sight, isn't what I'm worried about.)," i said before I started running to were the explosion took place, "(I'll be right back, Figs.)"

When I got to where the explosion took place, I took the precautions to not be seen by anything that might have caused that explosion. I saw the crater only after all of the dust had settled again. I could detect no other pokemon that could have come to investigate, but I smelled something familiar.

..._..I know this sent....It's that pokemon that was in our burrow last night.... I am going to kill who ever it is...... If they aren't dead already._...

I cautiously approached the crater and looked down into it. There at the bottom of the crater was nothing. Well, there was a whole bunch of dirt, but that was it. That scent was still there, but it was very faint.

"*cough!*," I saw one of the piles of dirt move. Someone was down there under all of that dust.

Oh, and when I see who it was I am going to give them the_ biggest Thunder attack that they __had ever seen in the __**history **__of electric attacks_.

.

(Autumn's POV)

..._.Mommy sure was mean..... I just wanted to go play in the rain..... It was always so much fun before.... except for the grooming that I'd have to get afterwards.... Oh, why does mommy have to be mean today.... I'm ready to go out and play.._..

"(Figs, are Lil and Autumn alright!)"

"(Lil's fine and Autumn is...)"

"(Poppy!)," I jumped out from the burrow and landed on Poppy's big white belly.

"(Autumn! You're awake!)," Poppy looked around for a moment, "(but where's your mother.)"

"(She went to the rain without me.)," I told him with my huge eyes. Poppy just looked at Figs for a translation.

"(She went to go see what that explosion was.)"

"(And she left you here all by yourself!)"

"(Mommy was mean to me Poppy. She wouldn't let me go play and I let her groom me and everything!)," I cried, "(so can I go play now?)"

"(Wow.)," Figs said, "(I didn't know that Pichu could use Fake Tears)"

I glared at Figs. Not in the scary way, but in the I'm not faking it kind of way.

"(Not now sweetie.)," Poppy petted my head, "(Later, I promise. After your mother gets back, I'll take you and Snippy to go see Pewter City again.)"

"(Wow! You promise!)," I cheered as my father nodded,"(Yea! Can I go and tell Snippy!)"

"(No, lets wait for your Mother first.)," he picked me up and took me back into the burrow,"(But I'll go bring him over if you like.)"

.

(Lil's POV)

Finally, that little sneak is waking up. He was still covered in dirt, so I couldn't tell what kind of pokemon he was. If he was a ground-type then I might be in trouble. Then I saw him dust off his forehead. He was a Meowth.

"It came from over there."

"Come on Bro, wait up!"

"(Humans!)," I said. I stopped charging my attack and ran back into the woods.

..._..that Pokemon will have to pay in a minute.._..I thought as I climbed up a nearby tree to get a better view.

"Whoa! What happened," the female said to the male.

"This must be where some Pokemon were fighting," said the male.

"Nya," the meowth cried.

"Look Brother! It's a meowth," she said as her brother slid down the slope, "What are you doing!"

"He looks pretty hurt," the brother said picking up the unconscious meowth, "we need to get him to a Pokemon Center now!"

I watched as the two of them take the little Meowth to Pewter City. There is no way for that puny thing to have been the one that came into our burrow last night. Even if he was, I think that he got what was coming to him already. I hurried back home. Thinking that I would never have to worry about seeing that Meowth ever again.

.

(Kim's POV)

"So how is he," I asked the doctor of the Pewter Clinic.

"Well, he checks out fine," the doctor said, "No broken bones, no blood loss, Heck, you don't even have a blemish, boy."

"But we were attacked by a meteor!"

"Calm down, Kid. There haven't been any reports of stars falling in Kanto for years."

"Until now," I grumbled.

"Look, if there was a meteor, just be glade that you're unharmed."

"If you don't believe us, we can even show you where it landed," I _sort_ of shouted.

"I know, I know," the doctor was getting slightly annoyed, "so you told me."

"Kim, just let it go," Tommy said, "Meteor or not, I'm fine."

..._.No, you are not fine Tommy.... You limped the whole way here... but if both of you say so.._.

"Besides Kim there's something that...", he paused, "You know our parents don't even know where we are right now."

"Oh. right," I bowed to the doctor, "sorry, to have bothered you, but we have got to go."

We left the clinic running. We were heading back to our street, when I remembered something.

"Hey, Tommy," I asked after we had slowed down, "wasn't there something you wanted to ask me last night?"

"What? Oh, no, it was nothing," he said nervously.

"Come on, what is it?"

"Nothing," he answered, "really it's might not be something that I should ask of you."

"Tell me."

"No. It's not that important."

"Well then," I put on an evil smirk, "I guess that I'll have to tell you parents about what we did last summer."

Tommy stopped in his tracks, "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would."

"But you'd be incriminating yourself," he pointed at me.

"You'd be in more trouble than I ever would."

"Come on, Blackmail's not fair!"

"If you just told me in the first place then I wouldn't have to resort to it."

"Please, my parents wont let me have my own place, if you tell them that! I'd be stuck with them for the next twenty years."

"Then spill."

"It was an accident and you know it!"

"Tell that to the ."

"Shush," Tommy had his hand over my mouth, "fine I'll talk so long as you don't."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh! Tommy's got a secret! What could it be? Don't answer that.

(-_-)' *sigh*

I'm not even sure myself.

Maybe I should let Harold squirm for the next few days, repeating the same story over and over....

Maybe...

I officially leave on the 14th, so Harold might want to hurry up!


	5. Little Secrets

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine._

_Tommy and Kimberly are going to be of use._

_But Lil, Figs, 'Poppy', Autumn, and Snippy are going to be a little harder to keep._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.5 Little Secrets

11-28-08

(Harold's POV)

...._.Man......Now, where am I?.._..

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a medical table. The all too familiar face of Nurse Joy was staring at me.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said, "how are you feeling today?"

"(Like a million bucks ran me over.)"

"Well, let's see how healthy you are," she took out one of those popsicle sticks, "Say ah!"

"Nya ah," I did as she said. It wasn't like I had any choice in the matter.

If I didn't I'm sure that Nanashi would have found a way to make me do it any way. I did everything that the pokemon nurse asked of me without question.

Okay, I might have been a little hesitant about her checking my temperature, but she used a regular thermometer. Pokemon aren't like normal animals. They are able to keep one of those things in their mouths.

When she was done, she decided to give me a poke'block. She offered me a limited amount of choices. I figured that I might as well try one, besides... I'm hungry. I took the red one.

"Nyahhhh!!!!!," I screamed spitting out pieces of the Poke'block, "(Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!)"

"Oh my," Nurse Joy quickly got me a water bowl. I drank it all in one gulp. I could feel the steam seep out of my ears and mouth.

"How did a Tomato Poke'block get in there?"

I had a pretty good idea,"(Nanashi, you jerk!)"

.

(Autumn's POV)

I took Poppy so long to get back, that mommy got back before he did.

"(Mommy, mommy, guess what!)"

"(What is it Autumn?)"

"(Poppy's taking me and Snippy to see Pewter City again.)"

"(He's what.)," Mommy made a really scary face.

"Cha! (Mommy's scary!)"

"(He knows how I feel about you going to Pewter City.)," Mommy seemed to be getting angrier, "(And what do you mean by 'again'.)"

"(Whoops, that was supposed to be a secrete.)"

"(What else has your father been hiding from me?)," Mommy said, as her electricity charged up. I ran for the safety of outside, but I bumped into Snippy.

"(Hey, Autumn! Great to see you up again!)," the Pichu's expression made me forget for a second about the on coming doom.

"(Autumn, get back in here!)"

"(Run Snippy!)," I pushed him out of the way as a Thunder shock shot out of the burrow and hit Poppy right on. He fainted. I pulled for Snippy to fallow me up the tree.

"(Alright were did she run off to now? I ought a...)," then she noticed Poppy was unconscious, "(Sparks! Sweetie, what happened.)"

"(As if she didn't know.)," Snippy commented. I shushed him.

"(Speak to me! Say something!)"

"(Three time three is... pie.)"

"(Sparks. Oh your alive!)," she smiled, before switching to a frown and started slapping Poppy's face back and forth, "(Good, cause I ought to kill you for taking our daughter to the city!)"

"(Taking who where!)," Poppy recovered.

"(Don't deny it! She told me all about how you promised her to take her to Pewter City.)"

"(You misunderstood Lil!)," Poppy lied, "(I wasn't taking her_ to _the city, I was taking her_ to see_ the city. The outside looking in, you know.)"

"(You know how I feel about our daughter going to the city!)"

"(I know, but just looking at it is not going to kill her.)"

"(Neither would being captured!)"

"(No body's going to catch her, not while I'm around. Humans never suspect that there are Richu in the wild .)," Poppy placed his arms around mommy, "(besides she'll have to learn about the world sometime.)"

"(You're parents sure are weird.)," Snippy said.

"(Don't dis it til you try it.)," I said hugging Snippy.

"(Whoa there, Autumn.)," Snippy blushed as he pushed me off, "(are you alright?)"

I nodded.

"(Are you sure? Cause you're not acting like yourself.)"

I was about to ask him what he meant, by that when Mommy finally saw us.

"(Alright, you two can come down now.)," Mommy giggled, "(You can go see the City.)"

As I we were climbing down the tree I could hear Mommy say one one more thing to Poppy.

"(But, if you lose her again.)" Poppy shushed her.

.

(Kim's POV)

"That's it?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, "I told you it was nothing."

"No kidding."

"but if you don't want to."

"No, no, I'll go with you," I said, "I just thought that it be something, I don't know, more life changing."

"Well, yeah never really know. It just might be."

"I don't think so."

"Now, about what happened last summer..."

"Yeah, yeah," I said before I motioned locking my lips and throwing away the key.

"Never again?"

"Never again."

.

(Harold's POV)

"Looks like you're all healthy," the nurse stated as she watched me eat like I haven't eaten in days. I was pretty sure that it was at least a week.

"Nya," I said in between bites. .._...At least something good happened on this stupid adventure of mine......I wonder what's in this stuff..._...

"Yo, Nurse Joy," a big rough man came in, "is the little guy ready yet?"

"Almost," she answered him motioning to me, "just let him finish eating and then he's all yours."

"(What?)," I said as the big guy started towering over me.

"And he's such a cute little Meowth too," he said scratching me behind the ear, "He ought to get adopted right quick, I'm sure."

"(Wow, this does feels nice...)," I said, "(wait, adopted?)"

"Alright, little guy ready to go?" Before I got the chance to reply, the man just picked me up. I tried swiping at him to let me go, but apparently I didn't know how to use Furry Swipes. The man put me inside of a cat carrier and closed the door before I was able to do anything.

"Thank you again Nurse Joy for giving me a call."

"I'm sure that you'll find a good home for him."

"(Let me out of here!)," I cried out, "(Nanashi what are you going to do to me!)"

.

(Meanwhile back in the real world)

"Man, I love turkey," I said logging on to my 'new' computer, "huh? What's this? Harold's going up for adoption? Alright, who wrote this!"

"(Nanashi what are you going to do to me!)," the computer typed on it's own.

"Well, what do you know," I said, "these stories really do write themselves. Maybe I should... Nay!"

"(Come on, Nanashi! I know you can hear me.)," Harold called again.

"Eh, might as well," I said as I started typing the fallowing....

.

(Harold's POV)

I was mute. Nurse Joy and the big man didn't hear anything that I was trying to scream. I didn't even notice that I had gone mute. I tried screaming louder as the man took me away.

"(What have you two gone deaf or something! Let me out of here! I don't want to be adopted!)," then something hit my head, "(a note from Nanashi.)"

I quickly opened the note and read it as the big man put me in the back of his truck.

Greetings Harold,

Thank you for reading this note right away. Don't worry this note wont blow up when you say the word 'what' like last time. Of course that's mainly because.... how can I put this?.... You're mute.

with Love, Nanashi Chimera

I crumbled up the note again, "Why that lousy, good for nothing," another note hit me on the back of my head. The truck had started moving.

....Might as well read it....

p.s. I had nothing to do with the Tomato Poke'block that was your own bad luck. Heck, I didn't even write this chapter that you're in.

.....Well, how could that happen.... You said that you had complete control over me....

p.p.s. I don't know how that could have happened. Maybe the universe just hates you. And I can have complete control over you. Or do you want me to prove it again? Didn't think so.

p.p.p.s. These notes will self destruct in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

.

(big guy's POV)

I was almost to Adoption Center when I heart a loud boom. I quickly stopped the truck and got out to inspect. None of my tires seemed to have popped and my engine seemed to be in working order. I decided to go to the back to check on the baby Meowth that I had just picked up from Nurse Joy.

The little thing was fast asleep. He didn't seem to have noticed the explosion at all. It must have been my imagination. I decided to walk the rest of the way to the Adoption Center, just to be safe. I was real careful as I carried the baby Meowth's cage, with him napping all the way there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Don't ask me why I keep putting Harold to sleep, I just do. _

_Me, personally, I blame the turkey._

_Hope to update real soon.... though if the story keep writing itself._


	6. Adopted

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine._

_Tommy and Kimberly are going to be of use. _

_Lil, Figs, Sparks, Autumn, and Snippy also are my own characters._

_Warning: Do not make Harold angry. You wont like him when he's angry or at least for this chapter._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.6 Adopted

12-4-08

(Autumn's POV)

Poppy finally took us to see the city. Remember when I said that he lied? Well, Poppy had taken Snippy and me to the city before. Mommy wasn't ever supposed to find out. I don't know why Mommy's so afraid. Me and Snippy always stay real close to Poppy. Poppy says that no body tries to catch us, because no body ever thinks that there are pokemon like Poppy in the wild.

"Now remember to stay close Autumn," Poppy said looking back at us.

"Okay!" I cheered.

"Um, Autumn...," Snippy spoke timidly, "are you sure that you're okay."

"Of course I am," I smiled. I can't even remember the last time I was so happy.

"You're not acting like yourself today."

"Snippy, you're the one that's been acting strange," I giggled.

"I've never seen you this," he paused to make sure that Poppy wasn't listening, "happy before..."

"I just feel happy to be alive today, that's all."

"I thought I told you two to stay close," Poppy returned to us, "it's bad enough that I brought you two inside the city, but if I lose even a hair on one of you two, it would be the death of me."

Poppy then picked me up by the scruff and continued walking. I had a strange feeling of deja vous.

(Tom's POV)

"Well, here we are," I said to Kimberly.

"Tommy, are you sure that you want to do this."

"Sure, I'm sure."

"Can you really handle the responsibility along with your own house?"

"You know that I asked you to help me pick which one, not wether or not I should right?"

"Yeah, I know but," Kimberly looked up at the sign.

The sign read: **Pewter City Pokemon Adoption Center**

"Do you really want to get a new Ra...," she stuttered, "a new persian?"

"Kimberly, I'm over Rachel's death, so you don't have to be afraid to just say it," Kimberly gasped at my comment. It seemed to be what was bothering her. In truth, saying her name again, in those sentences, hit me pretty hard. I'm not replacing Rachel... I couldn't do that if I tried.

"So, shall we get going," I said moving forward. Kim fallowed shortly behind me.

(Harold's POV)

"Nya," I yawned waking up from my nap, "(Man, it feels like I've been sleeping for days.)"

*Bonk*

"(Oh come on, I just woke up!)," I said as I quickly opened the note.

_Dear Harold,_

_You have been sleeping for days. I decided to give you a break, sort of. In case you didn't notice. You have recently been adopted._

I stopped reading long enough to register that I was in fact in someone's home.

_Now, before you start complaining again, I tried everything that I could to prevent this from happening. Now if you don't mind, I will now perform a flashback. So don't freak out about the shimmering scenery._

_with love, _

_Nanashi Chimera_

It was at this moment that the scenery started to warp and I saw a glimpse of the past.

(Harold's General POV)

This couple walked into the store. Both seemed to be around the age of twenty at most. They walked up to the counter. A strange looking man stood there. I recognized the man right away, but the two of them didn't seem to have notice the strange features.

.._..As you know, I'm not allowed to to be in one of my fics, so don't tell anyone.._.

"Hey, I'd like to adopt one of your Pokemon."

"Pardon mais, Je ne sais pas du Francis!"

.._.. I tried telling them that I couldn't speak their language, but they found out pretty quick that I was lying... I don't see how they could have... my accent was flawless.._.

"What do you mean you don't know French," the girl yelled, "you just did and Tommy wasn't speaking French!"

.._.I decided to try a different language._..

"Feliz Navidad!"

"It's not Christmas!"

.._..I only knew one other language if that didn't work then I'd have to start the whole scene over again..._

"Um, Gesundheit?"

"No one sneezed," they both glared at Nanashi.

"Oh, I give up, rewrite!" Nanashi snapped his fingers and the entire scene rewinded. The couple walked into the store. They walked up to the counter as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, I'd like to adopt one of your Pokemon."

"Sorry, all out. Come back say, tomorrow."

"Ha, ha! Very funny," Tommy said, "seriously though, I'd like to adopt one of the Pokemon here."

"I'm sorry sir, but there are no Pokemon here."

"Then why are you still open," the girl asked.

"Um," Nanashi said, "Just in case somebody comes in with one. So like I said, come back tomorrow."

"Oh well, come on Tommy," the girl said.

"Are you sure that there are no Pokemon here?"

"You bet cha!"

._... Strangely enough, that plan worked... until.._.

"Yo Mac, where are you," another man came in, "Hey you're not Mac! Who are you and why is Mac tied up on the floor there?"

"You have got to be kidding me! Rewrite," Nanashi snapped his fingers yet again.

This time, however, I found myself back on the present date. I read the note before me.

_I tried everything! But somebody really wants this kid to adopt a Pokemon. Even after I had given up, I decided that I would attempt to give them a different Pokemon instead of you._

The room shimmered again. This time we were in the back room of the building. There were quite a selection of Pokemon. Including many Skitties, Snubul, Rattata, Growlithe, but there was only one Meowth.

"Let's see we have quite a collection of Skitty just waiting to be adopted," Nanashi said as he tried to hide the carrier that I was in, "or if you prefer we have a few Growlithe waiting to protect some new masters."

"Is that a Meowth?"

"This, no," Nanashi tried to lie, but Tom ran up to my cage, knocking Nanashi out of the way in the process.

"Oh look at him, he's so cute!"

"Tommy, you told me that you weren't going to..."

"Yeah, I know," Tom said still staring at me, or rather my sleeping body, "but just look at him!"

"Alright, he is kind of cute."

"Oh, you don't want him, he has, um, fleas!"

"What are fleas?"

"Dag-it! Rewrite," Nanashi said as the scene faded away and I reappeared in the house. It took me a moment before I started reading again.

_I spent the last few days trying to get them to not adopt you. I tried the making clones. Tommy picked you out of a hundred. I tried saying that you were a runt and the boy wanted you even more. I tried turning your fur black. Tommy backed off, but the girl wanted you because you were 'shiny'... or something. And the list goes on like that. For fun, I even put you into a vat of nuclear waste, but the kid still wanted you. _

_So, let me be the first to welcome you to your new home._

_signed again with love,_

_Nanashi Chimera_

_P.S. You are no longer mute._

_p.p.s. This note will self-destruct when the next chapter starts. Whether you're ready for it or not._

I stopped reading the note and ran for the door. I didn't know how much time I had left before the next chapter of my horrible life started, but I was not about to be blown up again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh! I love blowing Harold up.

Putting this story on Hiatus. I need to work on the story for a bit. I may come back later, but don't tell Harold.


	7. Dark Troubles

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine to torment._

_Tommy, Kimberly, Lil, Figs, Sparks, Autumn, and Snippy were made by me as far as personalities and character designing goes._

_It's a free country, but stealing is still stealing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.7 Dark Troubles

12-6-08

(Harold's POV)

.._..I'm gonna explode again!.._.. I thought as I ran for the window. With the note still in my hand.

*POOF*

The note disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

*Bam*

The window was shut and very strong to boot.

"Hey, what's all with all the racket in there?"

"That's the surprise that I wanted to tell you," that kid, Tommy walked in with some older woman and an older man.

"Nya?"

"Oh my," the woman stood in shock when she saw me.

"So you got yourself a Meowth," the man chuckled, "that figures."

"Dear," the woman started.

"The guy at the Adoption Center said that his name was Harold," Tommy stated as he motioned for me to come to him.

.._..At least Nanashi let me keep my name_.... I sighed as I walked to him....._ this still sucks.... I'm a freak'n meowth...this sucks to the point of.....wow, behind the ears again_...

"But I was thinking about changing it," Tommy said. I couldn't object at the moment, even though I wanted to.

"No, I think Harold is a okay name," his mother argued with a sad voice.

"So, what was the reason for this one to be put up for adoption," the father asked.

"The guy at the counter couldn't say," Tommy thought, "he just said that he was giving his previous owner trouble."

"Are you sure that you can handle him," the father took something out from his pocket.

"Of course I can," Tommy said as he stopped scratching me, "and would you mind not smoking in my house dad?"

"(Smoke?)," my ears perked up.

"Maybe we should get him a collar," the mother suggested. As I leaped for the box in the father's hands, somebody caught me by the scruff.

"Yes, a collar would do very nicely," an evil voice rang through my ears as my body was turned to face my captor, "maybe something black with spikes."

It was a monster. Its violet hair was a mess. Its face was pale, but its eyes and lips were black and outlined with metal rings. Its eyes were a deep dark red. It wore dark robes that had red lining and two necklaces with five metal pendants on each. Instinctively, I swiped at the creature before me.

"Oh look," the demon spoke in such a way that it sent chills so far up my spine that I had a brain freeze, "I think that he's trying to rip my face off."

"Yoru, put Harold down," Tommy said as he took me from the gothic demon, "can't you see that you're scaring him."

"Good," Yoru said in his mellow tone, "maybe then he can learn a proper Fury Swipes attack."

"He's not a fighter, Yoru," Tommy said.

"I can see it," Yoru grinned, "he has the spirit of a legendary."

"He has declawed claws," their mother stated rubbing my paws.

...._. Why Nanashi, why?.... I can't defend myself without my claws...... What am I thinking!....Gah!._...

*bam* *bam* *bam* "(Out of my head!)" *bam* *bam* *bam* "(Out of my head!)" *bam* *bam* *bam* "(Out of my head!)" *bam* *bam* *bam*

"Um, What is he doing?"

"He's banging his head on the wall."

"I take back what I said about his spirit," Yoru stated.

"You never know," Tommy defended me, "maybe he hears a Pichu in there."

"And what? He thinks that he can get it out with just his head?"

(???????? POV)

In a world of darkness and shadows, a Dusknoir floats to a great towering figure. The towering figure could have been mistaken for a lifeless building.

"**WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED HERE ALONE?**"

"A little complication sir," the Dusknoir saluted.

"**COMPLICATION!!! _WHERE IS SHE?!!!_**," the dark space shook violently. Dusknoir covered its head.

"Y**OU WERE TO BRING HER HERE. HOW HARD COULD THAT BE? EVEN G-CLASS REAPERS COULD ACCOMPLISH THAT.**"

"I was unable to obtain her soul," Dusknoir trembled.

"**Y_OU LOST HER SOUL!!!!_**"

"No, my lord, not lost, I was unable to obtain her soul," Dusknoir had trouble saying the last part of his defense, "she, lived."

"**_SHE'S ALIVE!!!_**"

Again the space shook in such a way, that you would think that the ceiling would have collapsed.

Dusknoir was almost afraid to answer, "y-e-ye-yes my Lord."

"**SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO SURIVE!!!**"

"I realize that my Lord," the Dusknoir was interrupted by a new voice.

"But none the less," the tower turned to see who it was speaking, "she did and there's nothing you can do about it."

"**WHAT ARE**_** YOU**_** DOING IN MY TERRITORY?**"

"I thought that I'd bring you some flowers," a little creature held up a bouquet of colorful flowers that shines even in the darkness.

"**I DON'T NEED OF YOUR STINKING FLOWERS!**"

"But, they're so pretty."

"**I WANT THE SOUL YOU TOOK FROM ME!**"

"I don't have souls," she said, "only flowers."

"**YO****U SAVED HER AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!!!**"

"I haven't used my powers on anything 'sept flowers all day!"

"**WHAT ABOUT YESTERDAY NIGHT?**"

"Not at all!"

"**LIAR, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD THAT HAS THE POWER TO HEAL SUCH A DECEASE**"

"Why would I lie? I need my sleep too you know. I know that there needs to be a balance and not everyone can live," the creature looked down sadly, "Even flowers have to die sometimes."

"**WELL, IF IT WASN'T YOU THEN WHO WAS IT?**"

The small creature shrugged, planted the bouquet of flowers into the none existent ground, and walked away. This left the towering Pokemon to ponder.

"**DUSKNOIR,**" The tower's red eyes pierced into the very being that was Dusknoir, "**FIND CELEBI. THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I NEED HIM TO FIND OUT FOR ME**."

(MY POV)

I had just posted chapter six of this fanfic. I had put the story on hiatus in hopes that, this time, the story would stop writing on it's own. The next day I found the above already written.

Obviously... I'm in trouble.

IF you don't know who that Pokemon was, then you are lucky enough to be ignorant. I know that I made this fanfic for revenge, but even Harold doesn't deserve what I had accidentally unleashed on him. This fanfic had taken a life of its own. There had to be something that I could do.

I couldn't risk helping Harold any further.

He's on his own.

Oh man, he's dead.

I had to do something, but what?

I looked on my computer and previous chapters and made a vital conclusion. I had a bit of rewriting to do.

(Autumn's POV)

.._. Have to hurry.... can't run any faster.... please, I want to go home.... leave me alone.... don't take me back there..._.

My destination was in sight when I heard someone call, "(Autumn!)"

._... No, not now.... please... I'm so close.._..

I was getting closer. "(Autumn.)"

.._...so close.._..

"(Autumn, wake up)," Snippy slapped me. I blinked. I took me a moment to see who was talking to me.

"(Snippy?)," I felt the pain rise in my left cheek, "(what did you have to go and slap me for?)"

"(You kind of zoned out there, Berry.)," Poppy said.

"(Sorry, Poppy. I was just thinking.)"

"(Oh, and just what were you thinking about so hard?)"

I tried to remember, but my thought was gone. I shrugged my shoulders.

"(Well, what do you say that we head for home now?)," Poppy asked.

Snippy and I nodded. Both of them got a head start, while I stayed for an extra second to look at the 'thing' with funny colors on it. It meant something to me, sometime ago, but now it was almost meaningless to me. The only value that I had to me now was that it had meant something to me before, but I couldn't remember what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Working on little ideas right now. MY first college semester is officially over for me.

But I couldn't stay away from my writing, even for a lame story like this.

There may not be a lot of people who like this work, but I still love working on it. I can't stay on Hiatus unless I have to.

Hope to update a few more times before my trip.


	8. The 'New' Guy?

_I'M BACK!!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!_

_Harold gets to update randomly from now on._

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is mine to... save I guess._

_Tommy, Kimberly, Lil, Figs, Sparks, Autumn, Snippy and so on were made by me as far as personalities and character designing goes._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.8 A New Guy?

12-29-08

(Harold's POV)

Tom finally got me to stop banging my head on the wall when the door bell rang.

"Strange... I'm not expecting anyone else," he said as he went into the hallway. I had this strange urge to fallow him.

"Delivery," the voice from behind the door sang.

"Delivery at this hour," Tom's mother asked.

"Good day sir," a man smiled holding up a small package, "mail for you."

"But I didn't," Tom tried to object.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!," Yoru screamed as he ran for one of the back rooms and slammed the door behind him.

"Um...," the man pointed to the room where Yoru ran.

"Eh, Sorry," Tom placed his hand behind his head, "Yoru's a little shy around strangers."

"Well, anyway! Sign here, please... Thank you," the man smiled and tipped his hat, "have a great night folks."

The man shut the door before anybody was able to say another word. A burst of laughter could be heard from outside the door. Which somehow caused the hallway to become even more silent.

"So," Tom's father broke the silence, "who's it from?"

"I don't know," Tom wondered as he examined the package, "just says it's for me... no return address."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's open it."

Tom placed the package on the coffee table. Everyone (with the exception of Yoru) gathered around as Tom carefully slit it open.

.

(Autumn's POV)

We were on our way to the edge of the forest when I remembered something.

"(Poppy?)"

"(Yes, Autumn.)"

"(What's a Gr-a-tina.)"

"(A Tina?)," Poppy thought as he kept on walking, "(It's a human name, I think. Why do you ask?)"

"(Mr. Caterpie said that I had the mark of A-Tina.)," Poppy stopped as I said this, "(does that mean that belong to a human, does it?)"

"(Mark?)," Snippy looked me over, "(I don't see any mark.)"

"(Mr. Caterpie said it was all over me when I was sick.)"

"(I still don't see anything.)"

"(Poppy, do you...)," I stopped. Poppy looked pale.

"(Poppy?)"

"(Mr. Sparks?)," Snippy poked Poppy.

"(Huh? Oh sorry kids. What was the question again?)," Poppy got into his thinking pose, "(Oh now I remember we were looking for marks weren't we? Well, let's see.)"

Poppy examined behind my ears first, "(Ah, ha! Here it is!)"

Poppy started licking behind my left ear. Immediately, I burst out laughing. I tried to get away, but Poppy grabbed hold of me and continued licking. Snippy jumped up and started tickling my belly.

"(Hehehe! Stop! Hahahaha! It tickles!)" I tried to say in between laughing, "(Hehehe! can't... eheh! Breathe HAHAHA!) *snort*"

Poppy and Snippy stopped. Gasping, I covered my muzzle. Both Snippy and Poppy started laughing their heads off, leaving me to sit there, blushing as red as apples.

"(Come on, your mother's expecting us.)," Poppy took me by the scruff and started to cradle me with Snippy on his head the rest of the way home. Forgetting completely about the conversation that we had not only a minute ago.

.

(My POV)

"It's a Pokeball," Tom's father stated.

.._..Thank you Captain Obvious..._.

"What's in it," his mother asked.

._...and his sidekick.... Lady Oblivious...._

"I don't know," Tom said still staring at the round object in the box.

..._.Featuring...  
.....Tom.....  
...just open the stinking ball already! I'm getting Claustrophobic in here.._..

.

(Harold's POV)

"Well, here goes nothing," Tom picked up the ball and threw it. A brilliant light flashed and a small colorful bird appeared.

"Oh, it's a Chatot!" Tom's mother exclaimed.

"Feliz Novidad," the bird sang and danced, "Feliz Novidad, Feliz Novidad Prospero Ano y Felicidad! Feliz Novidad, Feliz Novidad, Feliz Novidad Prospero Ano y Felicidad!"

"How... em, cute," she sweat dropped, "But it's not Christmas, is it?"

"*squawk* Chatot wanna cracker! *whistles*," it said before it fluttered onto Tom's shoulder and started rubbing his head on Tom.

"It even seem to like you son," Tom's dad said.

"But I can't take care of him," Tom complained, "one pet is enough, thank you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" the bird said jumping down to me, but translated as: (Harold, We need to talk!)

"(Nanashi?)"

"Nya, Meowth (Quiet Harold!)," it said, "Chatot want a Cracker *Whistle* (I'm not Nanashi. Understand!)"

"(Oh, yeah. You're not allowed to be here are you?)"

"Nya, nya! (Oh, Bite me!)"

"(Great Idea!)," I said snapping up the bird in one bite.

"Harold!" Everyone shouted (Even Nanashi from my mouth).

The bird struggled a bit before I felt a sharp pain on my tongue. The bird bit me back! It flew out my mouth as I yelled out in pain.

"Aaahhhh!," the bird seemed to mimic to human ears, but to me sounded more like laughter.

"(Why you dirty rotten mother...)," I tried to cuss but a piece of the ceiling fell down on my head, which caused me to bite my own tongue.

"(Now, will you listen to me!)," the bird shouted in it's rarely used Chatot language, "(Or do you want me to curse you again?)"

"(Eye bon't bare iv yew kurst meh a hunthreb timeez ova.)," I said leaping for the bird again, "(dis is worf it!)"

"(Baka!)" the bird shrieked as it flew to the top of the mantle.

.

(Tom's POV)

"I can't believe this," I said watching the whole scene, "Harold is envious of Chatot."

"You know we could take Harold off your hands if you like," Dad suggested.

"George," Mom made her face, "I don't want that filthy thing in my house."

"Mom!"

"What? Just look at him, Tom," my mother defended herself, "he's covered in dust and smells like a fireplace!"

Harold took a moment to sniff himself, but just shrugged and continued to glare at the bird far from his reach.

"I'll take him," Yoru said showing up from out of no where.

"I'm not giving Harold to either one of you," I shouted.

"I was talking about the bird," Yoru mellowly said.

"For what? More sacrifices to the 'Great Giratina' and his 'Reaper Horde' or something like that?"

"Yes, something like that. Maybe, he. He. He," Yoru 'laughed', "seriously though, give me the bird."

"What do you want a Chatot for anyways?"

"Inu's feeling lonely and I think that she needs a friend."

"Isn't Inu a little overprotective of her boundaries."

"Which is why she needs a weak and under protective soul like that Chatot's."

"Weak and Under protective," the Chatot sounded annoyed even though it was just repeating what Yoru said.

"(I'll show you weak!)"

Chatot took off from his perch and dive-bombed Yoru. Yuro just stepped aside. The bird made a U-turn and struck Yoru in the back.

"Yoru!" We shouted as Yoru fell to the ground.

"(How's that for weak!)," the bird shouted nonsense again before it turned into a red light, "Oh Crackers!!!!" It was screaming as it was forcefully sucked back into it's Pokeball.

"What did I tell you," Yoru appeared out of nowhere again to pick up the pokeball, "weak."

The ball shook a bit, but remained shut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is a little short, even though I worked all night on it.

Darn puns! (Yoru = night)

I really can't believe that this many people like Harold already! At least 80 unique people look at it every week, but only six reviews.

Please review! I love to hear your comments & they help inspire me to continue.


	9. Harold's Revenge

_Happy New Year!!!_

_like you didn't see that one coming..._

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is still mine._

_Tommy, Kimberly, Lil, Figs, Sparks, Autumn, Snippy and so on were made by me as far as personalities and character designing goes._

Nobody (and I mean nobody) owns me!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.9 Harold's Revenge

12-30-08

(Dusknoir's POV)

"(Hello!)"

I let my voice echo through out the forest. Not a soul was to be seen. So to speak.

"(Celebi are you here? Today? Or anytime soon for that matter?)"

......ugh, the master will have my cloak if I fail this.... How am I supposed to find a time traveler anyways...It's not like I could just leave a message and hope that he gets back to me.... Can I?....

"(Celebi, please if you can hear me, I need your help!)"

The forest was silent, but a distinct sound could be heard. A ringing sound. Celebi is nearby.

(My POV)

..._Dagit! I should have checked to make sure that U-turn wasn't already a pokemon move!...get me out of here!!!...I'm running out of time!!!..._

There was a flash of light but the darkness didn't go away.

"(Ugh, I know that I'm going to regret asking this but...)," I thought out loud, "(Where am I?)"

"(Who are you!)"

"(Um, Nobody)," I tried to focus my eyes.

"(Get out of my Territory!)," the voice shrieked.

"(I would if I could but I can't so I wont.)," I said pulling my eyelid down and sticking out my tongue, "So, Nah!"

"(Get out!!!)," the larger bird pecked at me. I flapped to a higher perch.

"You're bonding already," I heard Yoru say some where in the darkness, "Have fun you two."

I watched as Yoru left the room.

..._What do you know, I hate someone even more than Gabriel._..

.

(Autumn's POV)

.._..Please... don't let them find me._...

"(Autumn, where are you!)"

.._..Snippy?.._.. I slapped myself .._..No, you don't like him.._..

....He's not that cute of a Pichu....

"(Autumn, come on out you win.)"

.._..Not yet._..

"Oh, look daddy a Pichu!"

.._...did they find Snippy?.._..

"(Human's!!! Run, Autumn, Run!)"

.._..No, she saw me!.._.

"Daddy, can I keep it!"

.._...No, put me down!..._..

Lightning flashes before my eyes.

"Daddy!"

... It hurts....But I ....Can't stop....

"Naomi, let go of it!"

._...so, tired..._..

"Naomi!!!"

I must have blacked out shortly after that.

I woke up inside the burrow. I was in cold sweat.

"(Autumn?)," Mommy came in slowly, "(are you alright, Oran Berry?)"

"(Mommy!)," I cried running up to her.

"(Autumn, what's wrong?)," Mommy was shocked.

"(I don't know!)," I cried louder, "(I can't remember! Mommy, I can't remember! But it hurt so much!)"

"Cha! (Autumn, you have to calm down!)"

"(Mommy, it hurts!)"

"(If you can't calm down Autumn, then your going to have to let it all out outside.)"

"(No!)"

"(But Autumn!)," Mommy paused as I sparked again. Mommy held me tighter. She absorbed the unstable electricity that I was producing. It was making me tired again. When it was over, Mommy didn't loosen her grip.

"(Mommy?)"

"(Yes Berry.)"

"(Did I... I'm sorry!)," I cried.

"(Every thing's alright now, my little Oran Berry.)," Mommy stroked my fur.

I stopped crying again and began thinking back to my dream. I remember it this time, but only the voices.

"(Naomi...)"

"(Berry...)," Mommy took a step back, "(Who's Naomi?)"

"(I... I don't know. I can't remember.)," I was lying to her.

.._...I can't believe that I'm lying to Mommy.... I never did that before.... Have I?.._...

.

(Harold's POV)

"The two love birds are doing better than expected," Yoru announced mellowly to the room.

"*Squawk* Chatot not a Cracker!"

"Um, are you sure Yoru?"

"Yeah... He loves it in there," Yoru's eye twitched, "told me himself."

.._..hey, this guy is lying... Nanashi might die in there.... _

_.....I have to do something!...Oh, I know..._

I curled up in a ball to take a nap.

"*Squawk!* Chatot, Chatot! (Get away from me you freak of Nature!)"

"Doesn't sound like he's enjoying himself," Tom stated.

_......Eh, good riddance I say...._

There was an explosion coming from the back room. Smoke rose up from under the door.

"Maybe we should get going. Come on honey," George grabbed his wife and fled from the house.

Where as Tom walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Yoru slammed a fist onto the door, "nobody goes into my room."

"But aren't you the lest bit curious if..."

"They're fine," Yoru's eyes flashed.

"but..."

"Just walk away," Yoru glared

Yoru'ss death glare caused my fur to go on end and I wasn't on the receiving end of it. Then I nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a knock on the door.

Yoru wasted no time in opening it.

Behind that door was the scariest freaking room that I had ever seen in my lifetime. How could anybody sleep in there.

But what scared me the most was the figure standing at the base of the door.

"Happy New Year!"

"Dumb bird," Yoru glared at Nanashi.

"Chatot," Tom asked stunned. Nanashi flapped up to Tom's shoulder and started rubbing his cheek again.

"(Boy, Harold! You missed a great party!)," Nanashi said amongst some more gibberish, "(we had fireworks and everything!)"

"Gah, what did you do to my Inu!"

"Oh snap," Tom was concerned for the Murkrow that was still in the cage, but feared Yoru's wrath even more.

"We have to save Inu," Yoru exclaimed, taking the bird and rushing for the door.

"Hold on I'll drive," Tom followed in suit after Yoru, "Harold, don't eat Chatot while we're gone."

The door shut behind them. The small bird hoped up to me with a large cigar and popped it into my mouth.

"(Here ya go you deserve it)," the Chatot shouted as he lit the other end.

I puffed if for a second, before I got hit in the head with a Remoraid.

"(Gee thanks.)"

"(Don't thank me yet!)," Nanashi said as he ran for cover.

And then it blew up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I have nothing to say....


	10. Chatty Explanations

_I don't own Pokemon, but Harold is still mine._

_Tommy, Kimberly, Lil, Figs, Sparks, Autumn, Snippy and so on were made by me as far as personalities and character designing goes._

_You should remember what's going on, but just in case, let's review:_

Chatot wishes everyone a Merry Christmas in spanish!

(Crickets chirping)

Right, T_T ...No one cares.

Then Autumn has a nightmare. XD So cute!!!

Blah, blah, blah!

I blew up Harold... again. Muwahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!

Darn Mood swings. (-_-)*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Ch. 10 Chatty Explanations

1-2-09

(Harold's POV)

After the smoke had cleared up, I could see Nanashi laughing at me.

"(What are you trying to do kill me!)"

"(Oh, lighten up Harold.)" He said, "(I couldn't kill you if I tried.)"

"(Ah ha! So you _were _trying to kill me!)"

"(No, Harold. Why would I kill you?)" He denied, but then muttered, "(besides to prove R'n'Rer wrong.)"

"(Then why did you blow me up, again!)"

"(Funsies! and you deserved it.)"

"(How could I have possibly deserved that!)"

"(Well, it was New Years and you missed Christmas)" the bird explained, "(I felt bad about not giving you a present, so I let you have a rubber cigar.)"

"(Um, why am I here?)," the Remoraid asked.

"(Comic relief.)"

"(And how did I end up here?)"

"(Sorry, it happens when Harold here smokes.)"

"(Why are you here, Nanashi)," I asked a little bit annoyed that no one was paying me any mind, "(I thought you said that you aren't allowed in one of your fics.)"

"(Like I said before, I'm not Nanashi.)," the bird explained, "(I am a character made up to represent Nanashi in this world. You can call me Chatty. I never really appear in any of my fics.)"

"(But before in the Adoption Center.)"

"(That... is not important right now)," Chatty said, "(look, I really needed to talk to you.)"

"(Why a are you a Chatot?)"

"(That's like asking 'Why a Remoraid?' They're both off topic! And are completely unimportant details right now!)," Chatty shouted, "(No offense Cuppy.)"

"(None taken.)," the fish shrugged.

"(What is important is that your life is in jeopardy!)"

"(What do you mean that my life's in jeopardy!)"

"(So how do I go home now?)," Cuppy asked.

"(Sorry, but you can't.)," Chatty sadly told the fish.

"(Why not?)"

"(Do you even have a clue where you came from?)"

"(The ocean.)"

"(Which one? There's like fifty of them in this world alone!)"

"(Oh...)"

"(Hate to interrupt your private talk with a fish, but my life!)"

"(Hm, darn short attention span. Where was I? Oh right, Your life, um, how can I put this, um...)," Chatty took a very large breath, "(When I sent you into this world, I used a meteorite made from an extremely powerful healing agent that I knew would help you survive the crash and heal any injuries that you could sustain from the landing. Unfortunately, the meteorite also disintegrated into dust and spread through out the forest healing everything that it touched, including the characters of a not yet posted dark fic, where this baby Pichu named Autumn was supposed to die. And when she survived the Dusknoir, aka grim reaper that was supposed to take her soul, reported his failure to his boss. So his boss sent Dusknoir to find Celebi to find out what happened, so that The Boss can get the soul that he wants or else to find suitable a replacement for it, namely you.)"

I took this moment to think about what the bird just told me and came up with this brilliant question, "(What the Heck did you just say?)"

"(When Chatty sent you here he unwittingly saved a Pichu, but the Pichu was supposed to die, so now Giratina wants to take your soul in Pichu's place, or else the whole fabric of life and death will come off balance.)," Cuppy told me, "(Give or take a few fancy words.)"

"(The fish got it and he can't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning!)"

"(Heck yeah, I don't! And who are you again?)"

"(I told you, I'm Chatty.)"

"(Well, I already knew that! Just look at that monolog thingy that you just made.)"

"(Excuse me, but could you just sum it up a bit more than you already did?)," I said trying to hold back my anger from being ignored again.

"*Squawk!!!!!!!*." Chatty cussed loudly, "(There's a Giant Ghost Dragon thing that wants to kill you, Baka!)"

"(But why does he want to kill me!)"

"(Not very bright is he?)," Cuppy asked.

"(That's why I'm trying to help him.)," Chatty sighed, "(I really do care for the dolt.)"

"(Care about me!)," I yelled, "(But you keep cursing me and blowing me up!)"

"(I blow you up _because I care_!)," Chatty shouted.

"(That doesn't make any sense!)," I yelled back.

"(You know he's right)," Cuppy agreed with me.

"(What you don't seem to understand is that,_ if_ I didn't care about you, Harold, then I wouldn't have continued this fic after I posted you the first day. I wouldn't have paid any attention to this fic, if I didn't like you to some degree.)"

"(Hey, if you care about me, then why don't you just free me from my curse.)"

"(Because One, that would be too easy. Two, I don't like you like that. And Three, I'm not really Nanashi, just a representation.)"

"(So now what am I supposed to do?)"

"(I don't know, I'm completely out of ideas here.)," Chatty shrugged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

(Tom's POV)

"So is she going to be alright, Nurse Joy," Yoru was crying. I mean Yoru was actually crying. I could see the tears smudging the mascara that Yoru was wearing.

"Your Murkrow is going to be just fine," Nurse Joy smiled, "but she will need to stay here overnight."

"That's good," I sighed.

"You know that I blame you for this," Yoru was back being Yoru, "you and that stupid Chatot"

"A Chatot," Nurse Joy had one of those looks, "you must be joking?"

"Why would I?"

"Inu looked like she was blown up," Nurse Joy said, "Chatot can't learn such attacks."

"If that's the case, then somebody must have sneaked in and put an explosive in her cage," I said, "that would also explain how Chatot got out of it."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"It was that stupid bird of yours," Yoru growled, "I am going to kill it."

"But Yoru, Chatot couldn't have done this."

"There is only one way into my room and only one way out," Yoru calmed down a bit, "and if it really wasn't your bird, then that means who ever did this is still in the house."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

(Lil's POV)

Autumn refused to tell me anything about her dream. After eating some dinner, she went back into the nest. I slowly stroked her back as she slept.

"(Naomi)," I thought out loud, "(that's another human name, isn't it?)"

Sparks had told me about that question she asked earlier, but we had already concluded that she meant to ask about Girantina. Now I wasn't so sure...

"(Lil, Autumn, I'm back!)," Sparks called as he came inside.

"Shush! (She's sleeping!)"

"(Still?)," He asked, trying to stay quiet.

"(No, just a few minutes ago.)," I explained, "(she had a nightmare.)"

"(Again?)," Sparks calmly laid down in his spot.

"(She remembered something this time.)"

"(WHAT?)," he bumped his head on a root when he sat back up.

"(Quiet.)," I shushed him as I watched Autumn stir in her sleep. She curled up a bit more, about to wake up. I gently stroked her back. She loosened up a bit and fell back into her deep sleep, peaceful.

"(So what did she remember?)"

"(Just a name.)"

"(Tina again?)"

I shook my head no, "(Naomi.)"

For a spit second, my mate looked frightened. He quickly recomposed himself and went back to laying down.

As if I didn't notice...

--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Another day another dollar. (T_T) A dollar I'll never see.

That chapter should answer some questions that you all have.

What you still have questions? Fine, what are they?

You...

.....

Do you think that they would have kept me in the house if I was anything else? Next question...

You... yes you....

......

Cuppy was just a random Fish Pokemon. Next!

You, Asian guy with the glasses....

......

What did I do to Inu? That's not important at all! Nothing happened in that room!

......

NOTHING HAPPENED!!!!!!!!

......

I am not making a big deal about it! You are! Last question!

......

One that does not envolve Inu....

.......

Or Naomi...

.......

Or the plague of rats at my old school...

.......

Yes, you little girl.

..................................................

Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please stop cussing! Thank you.

Now 'Vertically Challenged Female' what is your question?

.......

(Falls out of chair, but quickly gets up)

Don't ask me who I brought with me to the New Years Party!

.....

I don't care what I said before, Drop it!

.....

Drop it!

...

Hey, I said... drop... it.

Thank you and good night. (Falls to ground exhausted.)


	11. Facing the Music

_Warning: The following chapter may contain extreme randomness._

_(gets up and looks around)_

_Huh!?!_

_Man, how long was I out?_

_How much has changed since I passed out?_

_Let's see... (checks check list)_

_1. Harold is still mine. (check)_

_2. Tommy, Kimberly, and their families are my design. (check)_

_3. The Pokemon characters: Lil, Figs, Sparks, Autumn, Snippy who are in the forest and are also mine. I think... (check)_

_4. Chatty sort of doesn't belong to anyone. Well, there is this one being that owns him, but... You might call me crazy. (check)_

_5. Cuppy is on his own. I named him, but he doesn't belong to me. He could be mine, but only if he wants to be. (check)_

_6. Yoru is angry with Chatty at the moment and he... she... Seriously, I don't know. Is Yoru a he or she? I never really found out. Anyway, I own Yoru's design. (check)_

_Am I forgetting anything? Oh yeah!_

_7. I don't own Pokemon (check) (check) (check) (underline) (circle) (check) (highlight 3x) _

_Well, looks like nothing is different since I passed out. So on with the show!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Timmy was an average kid that no one (record scratches)_

_Not that show! I don't own Fairy Odd Parent at all! _

_Now on with the real show!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Ch. 11 Facing the Music

1-16-08

(No one's POV)

"(You wanted to see me?)," the time traveling sprite Pokemon floated in front of the reaper.

"(Oh thank Mew! Your here.)"

"(Hey, you left a message for me to meet you here.)"

"(I did?)"

"(You didn't? Well, at least your going to.)," Celebi shrugged, "(So what do you want mister Dusknoir?)"

"(It's not what I want... )," Dusknoir said getting down to business, "(It's what Giratina wants.)"

(Dramatic music plays)

* * *

(Harold's POV)

"(Oh no...)," Chatty gasped.

"(What? What is it?)," I asked him.

"(This is bad, this is very bad.)," he started pacing nervously.

"(Nanashi, Why are you so scared?)," I asked,

"(Can't you hear that dramatic music!!! Something bad is about to happen! Bad things always happen after the dramatic music!)"

"(Are you crazy?)," Cuppy asked.

"(Yes, but that's besides the point.)," he paused, "(Wait, there it is again.)"

Chatty started looking around nervously. There was a knock on the door.

"Squawk!"

"Hello," a familiar voice called from outside the door, "Tommy, are you home?"

He tried to grab me with his wings as if they were still hands, "(You have got to hide me!)"

"(Where?)"

"(I don't care, anywhere!)," Chatty yelled, "(Just hide me!)"

"(Well, if you insist.)," I smiled.

"(Um, why are you smiling?)"

* * *

(Kim's POV)

"Guess no one's home," I said to no one.

"Maybe I can surprise Tommy when he gets home," I took the spare key from its hiding place.

"Squawk! Don't eat Chatot," a voice screamed from inside.

I rushed inside and found that Tommy's Meowth was chasing after a colorful bird that I had never seen before. The bird flew right over my head as the Meowth ran right between my legs.

"Hey, wait!"

"(Don't be scared Nanashi.)," he cried, "(I just want to _eat you!_)"

"*Squawk* (You don't want to eat me!)," the bird called back to the Meowth, "(I'll give you intergestion!)"

"Get back here," I yelled as I ran after the escaped pets, "Tommy would never forgive me if I let you two get yourselves lost!"

* * *

(Cuppy's POV)

.... Hey, where did everyone go?.... I bet everyone forgot all about me... Well, who needs them... There are plenty of other fish in the sea........ Um, where am I again?...

"Why is the door open," a person yelled as he ran through the house, "Harold! Chattot!"

"Someone let them out," a very cold voice sank in, "and left us some sushi... he. he. he."

"(I'm out of here!)," I cried before using water gun to project myself away from the purple haired creature.

*Wham!*

And landed on the first guy's face.

"What the," the guy caught me.

"(Ahh Don't eat me!)"

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged.

"Where are my Pokemon!"

* * *

(Autumn's POV)

"(Now Autumn, I want you to be on your best behavior.)," my "Mother" said as she was grooming me.

.... Just kill me now.... this is so em-ehehehe....

"(Mom, stop it, I'm ticklish there!)," I laughed.

"(Snippy is a very nice young Pichu.)," 'Dad' said, "(and he lives nearby so you two should be friends.)"

.... who needs him...

"(Hey, we're here!)," someone called from outside.

"(Already?)," Mom stopped grooming me, "(maybe just... nay, you're clean enough.)"

"(Now hurry, we don't want to keep them waiting.)," Dad picked me up and took us outside. Mom blocked my view of 'our' guests.

"(Lilly you ready?)," I heard another female Pikachu ask.

"(Not really, but...)," Mom nodded and she stepped aside reveling me to the other family of Chu's made of two more Pikachus and Pichu. I didn't even bother looking straight at them.

"(Oh how precious!)," the female said.

"(I can see why Sparks talks so much about her.)," said the male.

The Pichu ran straight up to me, "(Hey, I'm Snippy.)"

"(Autumn.)," I said holding out my paw. He sniffed it and then bit it, "(Ow! Why you little Rattata!)"

"(Snippy!)" He started running away on all fours.

"(Autumn!)"

I had started running as best as I could on two legs after the little brat, but I had tripped and fell down. I started rolling down the hill after Snippy. He stopped for a moment and I crashed right on top of him. Groaning, our eyes met....

I jolted awake up from another forgotten dream. I was cold. Mommy wasn't where she usually was to keep me warm.

"(Don't ignore me)," Mommy yelled quietly to Poppy,

"(I'm not.)," Poppy 'yelled' back.

"(Who is Naomi?)"

"(I don't know.)"

"(Don't lie to me. I know you know something!)"

"(Fine...)," Poppy paused to look at me, I stayed perfectly still, "(remember when Autumn and Snippy ran away?)"

"(How can I forget?)"

"(They ran off into the city.)"

"(What?)"

"(Sh!)," Poppy paused to look at me again, "(they went into the city.)"

"(Oh, Mew!)," Mommy nearly shouted again, "(what possessed them to do something like that?)"

"(Snippy claimed that they ran out of good hiding places.)"

"(Do his parents know?)"

"(They found out.)"

"(Why didn't you tell me?)"

"(I didn't even tell you because...)," Poppy stopped again, "(Autumn got sick and well... I got scared.)"

"(What happened in that Mew forsaken place.)"

"(A young human grabbed hold of Autumn with her bare hands. Autumn electrocuted her.)"

"(Oh, Mew...)"

"(That girl was called Naomi.)"

"(What Happened to Naomi?)," I whispered to myself. Poppy didn't hear me. A cold wind had blown through the burrow. I shivered. Mommy asked no more questions and came back to me. She stroked my fur and kept me warm. I fell back to sleep.

* * *

(Chatty's POV)

I had perched on a tree to rest. Harold had conveniently ran out of energy, so I was safe at the moment. Then I heard that dramatic music again.

"(Oh come on!)," I yelled, "(Where is that music coming from?)"

"Nya," Harold jumped at me. I side stepped, so Harold missed me completely and fell to the ground.

"(I don't have time to play with you right now, Harold.)," I stopped, "(Wait, how did you get up here without claws?)"

"(Huh?)," Harold examined his paws, "(Guess they grew back.)"

"(In just a few hours, I don't think so.)," I pondered, "(something is wrong here. First the computer typing on it's own, then there's that music, and now your claws. It's all too unnatural.)"

"(What are you trying to say Nanashi?)"

"(I've lost control.)," I concluded, "(and now, We're both stuck here.)"

That dramatic music played again.

"(What now, huh?)," I shouted to the heavens, "(What more can possibly go wrong today!)"

"(How about that)," Harold pointed behind me. I turned to see a very big and angry Onix. It roared.

"(Crimoney! Where did that thing come from?)," I screamed and pointed, "(oh, right. Puns. Gotta hate'm.)"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Well, I diffidently didn't see this coming. It has been a while since I got any ideas. I just haven't had any inspiration lately. That and my other stories have been neglected. Hopefully, this chapter would make up for lost time. R&R.


	12. Onix Rocks and Rolls Thunder

_Nanashi Chimera owns this story, but has no possession of Pokemon. Nanashi has to settle for just an obsession. Nanashi also realizes that he is talking about himself in third person. _

_Do not panic. _

_Nanashi is not like other people. Nanashi was already crazy before he started talking in third person about himself. This is very natural for Nanashi. Nanashi is legally crazy so therefore Nanashi is allowed to talk about himself in third person._

_Nanashi would also like to apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Nanashi got really busy with other things._

_Now enough with the Crazy Person Show..._

_and on with what Nanashi knows you want to read._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 12 Onix Rocks and Rolls Thunder.

1- 19 - 09

(Chatty's POV)

That dramatic music played again.

"(What now, huh?)," I shouted to the heavens, "(What more can possibly go wrong today!)"

"(How about that)," Harold pointed behind me. I turned to see a very big and angry Onix.

"(Crimoney! Where did that thing come from?)," I screamed and pointed, "(oh, right. Puns. Gotta hate'm.)"

"(What Pun?)"

"(My mind is a very simple yet complex thing. Don't question my reasoning! Although, I probably should have said something more on the lines of...)"

"Rooaaarrrr!" The onix roared as it whipped it's tail around.

"(Look out!)," I screamed as I pushed Harold out of the way of Onix's rock tail Slam.

"(Are you trying to get yourself killed!)"

"(Sorry, I froze.)" Harold apologized, "(Here it comes again!)"

I jumped off of Harold and started flying away from the giant rock snake. Harold, however, got hit head on with Onix's swinging tail. He flew into me. Both of us landed in a nearby tree.

"(Harold... why didn't you run?)"

"(I thought that you were going to save me again.)"

"(I can only do so much, you need to help yourself!)"

"(Can't you give me a tip?)," Harold asked as Onix began to circle the tree.

"(What do you think? Run for you life!)," I yelled, before the Onix shattered the base of the tree.

(Autumn's POV)

..._.. those eyes.... wow, I didn't know that Pichu's eyes could be anything besides black... but closer up his are brown... Wait, what am I thinking._..

"(You caught me?)," Snippy was clearly stunned that I had landed on him.

"(Autumn, Snippy!)," our parents yelled. It snapped me out of the trance that I was in.

"(Um, sorry. I didn't mean to... um.)"

"(You caught me.)," he started laughing,"(no one's ever caught me before!)"

"(Hey, it's no big deal I just...)," I pushed myself off of Snippy.

"(Autumn, are you hurt, anything broken?)," I blushed at my mother's remarks, "(and look you got your fur all roughed up!)" Mom started grooming me again.

...._ this is so embarrassing._... I thought until I saw that Snippy was getting the same treatment from his mother.

"(Mom! Autumn caught me!)"

"(Big deal!)," I scoffed.

"(You caught me.)," he repeated, "(do you know what that means? It means you're my trainer.)"

"(Snippy, it doesn't work like that.)," his mother chuckled.

"(I know but...)," he blushed, "(will you be my mate, Autumn?)"

"(What?)," I was shocked, because no one had asked me something like that before, "(n-no! I don't want some puny Pichu to be my-!)"

"(I'll be real strong someday. You already saw how fast I am. I might even be able to use Volt Tackle some day!)"

"(I'll believe it when I see it.)," I turned my snout up.

"(Autumn. Autumn wake up.)," Snippy gently pulled me out of my dream.

"(Snippy?)," I turned to see that, Mommy and Poppy were still fast asleep, "(What are you doing here?)"

"(What do you mean 'what am I doing'?)," he whispered, "(We're going to miss it.)"

"(Miss what?)"

"(Listen...)," he paused for a moment. After a few seconds, thunder echoed through out the forest.

"(Rain!)," I yelled before, snippy covered my snout.

"(Shh! Don't wake them.)" We turned to see if they stirred. They hadn't.

"(Now come on!)," Snippy slowly slipped out of the burrow.

"(Right.)," I whispered fallowing him.

(Kim's POV)

"Oh, man. I lost sight of them. Harold! Harold where are you!" I looked around franticly for them, but they were no where to be seen.

... Where could they have gone to...

"Rooooar!"

"Ugh, it's that Onix again. The gym leader really needs to get a better..."

"Ahh! Chatot needs another vacation," that bird and Harold ran through the streets right passed me fallowed by a very ticked off Onix.

"Oh, crud...," I thought out loud, "That's not the gym leader's Onix. Maybe I should call Tommy..."

--------------------------------------------

"What am I going to do Yoru? Harold's out there alone and defenseless."

"Maybe that Chatot blew him up just like he blew up my Inu."

"Would you stop only thinking of yourself Yoru!"

"Fine," Yoru grabbed the Remoraid from me, "Excuse me for a moment."

"Um, Yoru what are you," I stopped as I turned around to where Yoru had taken the Remoraid.

As if by magic, Yoru reappeared with a table and a crystal ball. Yoru had even had the entire living room lit with candles. Yoru sat in the soft glow of the candle light waving his hands over the crystal ball.

"Come sit down," Yoru called

"How did you..."

"All in good time. Come let me see into your future."

"But the room, five seconds ago."

"I said all in good time! This is not the time to be impressed with my fashion sense. Now sit down," Yoru seemed to growl at the last part. I obediently took my seat. Yoru got back to waving his hands over the crystal ball.

"Now what is it that you wish to see?"

"Well, for one... where did you put my couch?"

"Hmmmmmm," Yoru hummed, "I see, I see, I see That that was a stupid question that needs not to be answered."

"Fine then, What happened to that Remoraid?"

"Hmmmmmm," Yoru hummed again,"I see, I see, I see it! Gaze deep into my crystal ball and you shall get your answer. Hmmmmmm."

"You're joking right," I said as I looked closer to the crystal ball inside of it I could see remoraid swimming about happy and free, "Hey, I can see him! This thing really... Wait a minute."

I picked up the Crystal ball and Remoraid fell out of it along with a large supply of water.

"Hey, don't touch the mystical crystal ball," Yoru swiped the fish bowl from me and placed it back in place.

"(Air! I need air!)"

"You can breath you know," Yoru glared at the fish.

"(Hey, what do you know... I can! Thanks a lot stranger-ahhhh!)," the Remoraid jumped away from Yoru and hopped into my arms again.

"There now um, Remoraid. Yoru is not going to hurt you."

"Much, ehehe."

Remoraid started crying again.

"Now what is it that you desire to know?"

"Yoru!"

"Yes, where to find that stupid bird," Yoru ignored my question and started chanting again, "I see, I see, I seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! I've got nothing."

"Now this was a colossal waste of time."

"Wait, I'm getting something," Yoru said as my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Tommy! Where are you?"

"Kim? I'm at home. What's wrong?"

"You've got to get over here! Harold is being attacked by a wild Onix!"

"What, how did? Where are you?"

"They're at Make out point! Hurry!"

"I'll be there," I hung up and turned to Yoru, "Yoru they're... Yoru?"

(Meanwhile, already several blocks down the street...)

"Oh when I catch that bird, I am going to fed it to that Onix!"

Yoru laughs maniacally while pedaling on the neighbor's bike.

"(Why am I here?)," Cuppy complains in the front basket, "(somebody save me! I want to_live!_)"

"Oh, shut up! You're ruining my scene!"

* * *

_Hey, sorry it took so long to update._

_Inspiration struck for my other stories. Now I'm really ahead and my Document Manager is stuffed._

_I know. I know. It's no excuse._

_But that's just how I work._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_Please tell me everything that you find wrong._

_If you don't, this story will only get worse._

_Gasp!_

_Did I just spend an entire thirty seconds of not talking in third person?_

_(*.*) PANIC!!!!!!!!!!_

_It's fun!_


End file.
